


Зимнестояние

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Alexander Lester Groshell/Jean Philippe de Shenny
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Зимнестояние

Последний шар, расписанный яркими красками и подвязанный красной лентой, занял отведенное ему место на пушистой ветке голубой ели. Де Шенни отступил на пару шагов и, придирчиво оглядев привезенную из-за моря красавицу, довольно улыбнулся. Теперь всего было в меру: и лент, и игрушек. Шаров оказалось столько, что ими можно было украсить не одно дерево, а три, и ещё бы остались резные коньки и ундины, гарпии и драконы, кораблики и шпили. Надо отдать должное, Морене почти удалось разместить все эти сокровища на одной, пусть даже такой большой, ели. Когда де Шенни увидел это чудовище, за ярким нарядом которого терялся естественный цвет иголок, у него зарябило в глазах. На просьбу младшенькой пристроить ещё одну игрушку, не желавшую никак влезать на ветку, он ответил решительным согласием помочь... и начал с того, что снял все. Теперь на северное чудо можно было смотреть без содрогания.

Генрих повернулся к суетящимся в комнате девочкам и нахмурился. Близняшки собирали гербарии из принесенных по заказу брата цветов. Любовь к растениям и вкус передались им от матери-эльфийки. Генрих прекрасно помнил, как та украшала дом и точно так же высовывала кончик языка, когда задумывалась над композицией очередного букета. Камилла упаковывала подарки в отрезы ткани, завязывая цветные шелковые ленты в затейливые и аккуратные банты. Все были при деле, все, кроме младшенькой, успевшей исчезнуть из комнаты: круг из еловых веток, с которым она возилась, был задвинут за угол дивана, и только хвост синей ленты его выдавал.

— А где Морена? — растерянно спросил де Шенни, не отследивший момента, когда та перестала помогать ему с украшением праздничной ели.

Дерево доставили с далекого от Островов Севера Империи: это была награда, которую попросил господин дипломат у Черного капитана, и тот не подвел. Чудо привезли в срок, а вместе с ним не оговоренным довеском прибыли украшения и множество цветных лент, с которыми пришлось так долго провозиться. Капитан оказался щедрым на оплату и благодарность.

После всех пережитых перемен праздник казался как никогда долгожданным.

— Только же тут вертелась... — растерянно отозвалась Камилла. — Девочки, а ну-ка, пойдите поищите Мори.

Близняшки одновременно кивнули и поспешили на поиски младшенькой. Однако розыски не увенчались успехом.

Похоже, Морена воспользовалась случаем и отлучилась из дома, ладно бы без разрешения, без сопровождения. Вряд ли на Островах нашелся бы безумец, рискнувший поднять руку на людей, взятых под личную защиту Капитаном. Но одно дело — выкрасть из дома, а совсем другое — натолкнуться на девочку в городе или, того хуже, в порту. Несмотря на то что бесчинства на Острове пресекались жестко, порой происходило всякое.

Повторный осмотр дома уже всеми членами семьи с привлечением старого дворецкого, кухарки и её двух дочерей подтвердил: Морена была где угодно, но не там, где положено. Не медля более ни секунды, де Шенни отправил Ксарена с запиской к распорядителю порта с просьбой о помощи. Зная об увлеченности сестренки кораблями, де Шенни предположил, что к пристаням она непременно заглянет, хотя бы только для того, чтобы поздороваться с Таларом. При плохом раскладе, о котором де Шенни страшился даже подумать, её всё равно следовало искать в порту: убраться с Острова можно было только морем.

Де Шенни не сомневался, что распорядитель, будучи отцом троих детей, пойдет навстречу его мольбе и отправит людей на поиски. Однако задерживать корабли для обыска не станет.

Несмотря на праздник, работа не прекращалась, и торговые грузы уходили с Острова по графику. Трудолюбие местных жителей до сих пор удивляло де Шенни. И в Империи, и в южных республиках зимнестояние считалось достойным поводом отложить ежедневные дела на потом, но местные хоть и отдавали дань уважения празднику, всё же предпочитали переделать как можно больше дел до вечера, чтобы вступить в новый год с пустыми руками и спокойной душой. “Молитва делом — лучшая молитва для любого бога”, — любили повторять на Острове, а слова с делом тут редко расходились — это де Шенни выяснил быстро.

— Камилла, останься с девочками дома. Возможно, Морена сейчас вернется, и мы зря поднимаем панику, — де Шенни старался говорить успокаивающе, с уверенностью, которой вовсе не испытывал. — Я отправлюсь к Капитану.

Де Шенни не думал, что Меченый откажет в просьбе о помощи. Гавань будет закрыта, корабли обысканы, в городе не останется ни одного камня, под который люди Капитана не заглянут и, если не успело случиться непоправимое, Морена найдется. Однако это вовсе не означает, что за помощь не придется платить. За то время, что они работали бок о бок, Генрих успел в достаточной степени изучить главу Острова, чтобы не сомневаться: своей выгоды эта сволочь не упустит. Однако де Шенни заранее был согласен с любой ценой, какую бы хозяин этой земли не запросил. Даже если расплачиваться придется телом.

В последнее время Генрих всё чаще ловил на себе взгляды Капитана, прямое истолкование которых польстило бы любой женщине и, возможно, части мужчин на Острове, а в нем самом поднимало целый ураган. Раздражение? Смущение? Желание? Генрих старался об этом не задумываться. Нравы здесь были гораздо фривольнее, чем даже в Республиках, и привыкнуть к этому было нелегко. То что в Империи считалось немыслимым грехом, единственное наказание за который — смерть, здесь не казалось даже достойной темой для сплетен. На Островах предпочитали действовать согласно своей воле и желанию, не прикрываясь именем Бога и благом Церкви.

Де Шенни нравился такой подход. Несмотря на все усилия церковников научить молодого послушника относиться к своему телу всего лишь как к инструменту достижения целей, подобное ему претило. Но больше его пугала даже не перспектива мужеложества, а мысль о том, что окажись Капитан к нему слишком близко, одни Вестники знают, чем это может обернуться.

— Может, мы сходим в кондитерскую? — Камилла взяла его за руку и чуть сжала. — Мори очень жалела, что мы не успели заказать заранее угощения к праздничному столу.

— Не стоит. Лучше оставайтесь дома, — покачал головой де Шенни. — Кондитерская уже закрыта. Мори вряд ли задержится у закрытых дверей.

Никому не пришло в голову, что очередь на известные на Островах сласти занимается местными чуть ли не за месяц до праздника. Герцог хотел добавить что-то ещё, но не успел, уловив шум в коридоре и звук знакомого голоска.

Он поспешно вышел из комнаты и застыл, словно наткнувшись на невидимую преграду.

— Всем привет! — радостно прощебетала Морена, держащая за руку Капитана с такой гордостью, будто самолично выследила, поймала и укротила тварь. — А вот и мы. Я привела того, кто расскажет нам про все эти странные штуки, которыми братец украсил ель!

— Мори! — воскликнула появившаяся в дверях гостиной Камилла и сжала кулачки в попытке удержать эмоции под контролем.

Искренние переживания разбивались о стены холла, заполняя его эмоциями под самый потолок.

Меченый подался вперёд, выпивая чужой испуг, облегчение, радость, раздражение, не давая грозе выплеснуться на голову маленького сорванца. Морена должна была родиться мальчишкой, но у Спасителя всегда было плохо с логикой: надо же додуматься спрятать такой огонь в хрупком женском теле. Впрочем, будь она под рукой Отца, пол не стал бы проблемой, если благословенная в достаточной степени что-то захотела.

— Мы встретили Ксарена по пути сюда, — улыбнулся Меченый, с трудом заставив себя не выпить больше, чем следовало. — И я позволил себе отослать его обратно к распорядителю порта.

Де Шенни медленно перевел взгляд с сестры на Капитана и вздрогнул, словно очнувшись.

— Конечно, в этом более нет необходимости. Благодарю вас, господин Капитан, — в голосе проглянуло тепло, словно солнечный луч прорезал грозовые облака, — и прошу прощения за беспокойство. Морена, мы поговорим с тобой позже о твоем недостойном поведении.

Девочка потупила взгляд и опустила голову: ни дать, ни взять — вестник Спасителя, сошедший с иконостаса.

Де Шенни приподнял бровь. Он прекрасно знал, что у этого посланца Бога слишком черные глаза.

— Еще раз прошу простить нас за беспокойство, — искренне извинился Генрих.

— Ничего страшного. Юная леди напомнила мне, что день клонится к вечеру и стоит отпустить людей из Ратуши пораньше, — мягко заметил Меченый и положил ладонь на макушку притихшего лисенка, которая тут же испортила всё впечатление от разыгрываемого раскаяния, просияв, словно ей под командование только что отдали Талар.

— Я спасла Капитана от чрезмерной работы, — сложное слово далось с трудом, но она с ним справилась и, довольная собой, солнечно заулыбалась. Морена, так и не выпустив руки Меченого, протянула его за собой в комнату, где стояла ель. — Пойдемте, послушаем. Зимнестояние начнется со сказок, разве не так должен начинаться самый лучший праздник на свете?!

В комнате оказалось светло, уютно и как-то совсем по-домашнему. Меченый с интересом оглядывался. Раньше ему не доводилось бывать в гостях у де Шенни, и сейчас он с неожиданной для себя жадностью удовлетворял любопытство.

Вслед за ними в гостиную втянулись все домочадцы. Две, похожие друг на друга, как капли воды, девочки выглядывали из-за спины старшей сестры.

— Морена, господина Капитана, наверняка, ждут дома. Ему тоже хочется отпраздновать Зимнестояние в близком кругу, и мы не смеем отнимать у него время, — укорил де Шенни и добавил, уже обращаясь к господину Капитану. — Простите Морену, она ещё совсем ребенок.

— Ничего страшного. Все хотят отметить праздник в близком кругу, — Меченый постарался сохранить в голосе бодрость. После увиденного ему особенно сильно захотелось остаться здесь, в чужом доме, согреться у их очага, а не возвращаться к серой пыли — тому единственному, что осталось у него в избытке после смерти жены. Но вместо того, чтобы вежливо откланяться, Меченый заметил: — Однако как же поступить? Я успел опрометчиво пообещать юной леди рассказ и не могу нарушить слова. Герцог, быть может, вам тоже будет интересно?

Меченый подошел к ели, с удовольствием её оглядел и коснулся ленты с маленькими колокольчиками.

— Вот, например, вы знаете, что это северные бубенцы? Вообще-то я ни разу не слышал, чтобы их использовали подобным образом, а зря раньше никто до такого не додумался. Красиво, — Алекс улыбнулся, провел рукой по затейливой вышивке. — Северяне верят, что бубенцы без язычков звенят, когда рядом оказывается настоящая ведьма. По опыту могу сказать, они не ошибаются. Чем сильнее ведьма, тем звонче поют эти маленькие чудеса. По северному поверью, их ковали ещё гномы на заре времен, когда боги снисходили на землю чаще, вознаграждая детей своих щедрыми дарами.

Де Шенни кивнул:

— Действительно, очень интересно, — и повернулся к притихшим, словно мышки при виде кота, сестрам. — Камилла, прошу тебя, распорядись насчет ужина.

Сестра понимающе улыбнулась и, решительно взяв за руку Морену, потянула упрямую младшую из комнаты.

— Прошу нас простить. Девочки, пойдемте, поможете мне.

Капитан обернулся, едва смолкло шуршание юбок.

— Моё присутствие настолько неуместно? — досада прорвалась в резкости интонаций.

Похоже его собирались выгнать с той же безупречной вежливостью, с которой герцог делал в своей жизни всё. Раздражение всколыхнулась в груди наравне с любопытством: интересно, а в постели гаденыш был столь же педантично вежлив? Или всё же темная кровь брала вверх над имперским воспитанием, и его мир заливала страсть?

— Перед тем, как вы продолжите столь занимательную лекцию, я бы хотел убедиться, что мы по незнанию не повесили на ель что-то более непристойное, чем бубенцы.

Меченый, ожидавший совсем других слов, удивленно вскинул бровь и иронично улыбнулся. Год совместной работы ни на шаг не приблизил его к пониманию, что у этого ненормального имперца в голове.

Де Шенни ответил прямым взглядом, сопроводив его благодарной улыбкой. Стоило только прислушаться, чтобы от исходящего от Генриха тепла начало покалывать подушечки пальцев.

— Что вы, я бы никогда не позволил себе принести в ваш дом непристойный подарок, — пристальный взгляд контрастировал с легкой иронией в голосе.

— В таком случае... оставайтесь с нами. Морену вы осчастливите, близняшкам и Камилле, думаю, тоже будет интересно.

— А вам? — Александр отвел в сторону потяжелевший взгляд. У семейства де Шенни это было первое Зимнестояние на Острове, и ему вдруг показалось нечестным, воспользовавшись благодарностью, отравить праздник своим присутствием. И когда только он успел стать таким щепетильным? — Не хочу злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством.

— Оставайтесь, — де Шенни шагнул к Капитану и решительно прикоснулся к его руке, не выказывая ни напряжения, ни неприятия, свойственного всем имперцам. — Мне тоже интересно послушать. Я много читал о Севере, но побывать там не довелось, а столичным сплетням, сами знаете, доверия нет.

Меченый без труда прочитал невысказанное: Генрих откровенно сомневался, что ему когда-нибудь доведется там побывать. Александр осторожно, почти невесомо накрыл его руку своей, спрятав её целиком.

— Хотите снега и Севера? — тихо спросил он.

— Хочу, — дерзко ответил де Шенни и посмотрел во внимательные темные глаза.

— Тогда утро мы встретим на Севере.

— Это невозможно... — протянул он, но, видимо, все же заметив едва уловимое торжество, охватившее Капитана, медленно продолжил: — Возможно? Но как?

— Будем считать, это мой маленький подарок под эту ель. Только для вас.

Меченый хотел добавить что-то ещё, но в комнату влетела Морена.

— Господин Капитан, вы ведь не уйдете, брат же вас не прогнал?!

Они поспешно отдернули руки, будто обжегшись прикосновением. В комнате и вправду было чересчур жарко. От пропитавшего комнату хвойного запаха немного кружилась голова. Конечно от запаха, от чего же ещё!

— Что вы, моя прекрасная леди, ваш брат слишком благороден, чтобы отказать в приюте усталому путнику. Но, с вашего позволения, я отлучусь закончить дела, — Меченый мягко улыбнулся ребенку и осторожно, словно спрашивал у раздразненного хищника, уточнил: — И вернусь?

— Возвращайтесь, — подтвердил де Шенни. Вброшенная эльфийской интуицией догадка превратилась в уверенность: Меченый хотел остаться с ними. Неловкость и скованность шла Капитану так же, как арфа — Врагу!

Меченый вернулся несколько часов спустя с парой помощников, притащивших за капитаном всё, что тот посчитал нужным захватить. Ни сластям из лучшей лавки на Островах, ни их количеству, которым можно было легко накормить всех нищих Столицы Империи, де Шенни не удивился. Зная не понаслышке, как любят Капитана его люди, было странно, что вокруг него еще не водят хороводы сердобольные хозяюшки и суровые моряки, радуясь тому, что их “недоедающий” Капитан наконец-то позволил себе отдых. Вот кому не пришлось записываться в очередь! По достоинству де Шенни оценил и легкое эльфийское вино, которое редко когда удавалось достать даже за очень солидную сумму в Столице Империи. Местные украшения вдобавок к тем, что де Шенни не посчитал нужным расположить на елке. Оказалось, на Островах праздновали с той же основательностью, с которой и работали: действительно, зачем ограничивать себя исключительно пихтами в кадках, когда в распоряжении хозяев есть целый дом с кучей мест, куда что-нибудь можно поставить, а другое повесить?

— Господин капитан, прекратите командовать, вы сейчас не на работе, — посоветовал ему де Шенни, пытаясь повязать над входной дверью ленту с охапкой цветов. — Кстати, зачем этот гербарий вешать именно сюда? — пропыхтел он. Ему недоставало росту, чтобы нормально зацепить шелковую ленту.

— Чтобы целоваться с тем, с кем столкнешься под ним. Это на Острове придумали много лет назад, — весело откликнулся Меченый и подставил руки. — Вставайте, я вас подниму.

— Из вас выходит отличная стремянка, — пробормотал де Шенни, неожиданно для себя оказавшийся вровень с входной дверью.

— Я вообще очень полезный в хозяйстве, — в голосе не слышалось ни малейшего напряжения.

Де Шенни с трудом подавил завистливый вздох. Не обделила же природа некоторых ни силой, ни мозгами. Но раздражение вылетело вместе с торжественным возгласом:

— Готово!

Внезапно опора ушла из-под ног, и де Шенни, взмахнув руками, полетел вниз. Раньше, чем он успел испугаться, Меченый поймал его за талию и осторожно поставил на пол.

— Вы что себе позволяете? — гневно прошипел герцог.

— Прошу прощения. Инстинкты. Я не сразу сообразил, что это кто-то выпустил светлячков.

Меченый всё ещё придерживал де Шенни за талию. У него прямо перед глазами протекла струйка искрящегося песка и беззвучно вспорхнула выше. Генрих запрокинул голову, пытаясь понять, что же это такое, и обнаружил, что весь потолок мерцает золотистыми и серебристыми искрами.

— Вы уже можете меня отпустить, — завороженно разглядывая случившееся чудо, тихо заметил он. — Очень красиво.

— Могу, — послушно согласился Меченый, не сводя взгляда с замершего в его объятиях Генриха. — Очень.

Де Шенни заметил его пристальное внимание и, почувствовав, как щеки заливает краска смущения, поспешно отстранился. От случайной близости бросило в жар. Некстати вспомнились сплетни о том, что Капитан — прекрасный любовник.

— Алекс! Алекс! — Морена выбежала из кухни. — Я банку открыла, а оттуда волшебство как разлетится. Ой! — всплеснула она руками и невежливо ткнула пальцем в только что повешенный над дверью гербарий. — А вы стоите под букетом! Мне Лия рассказывала.

— Нет! — хором ответили мужчины и отодвинулись друг от друга.

Меченый откашлялся, будто бы не один только Генрих пытался совладать с голосом.

— Это волшебство, на самом деле, светлячки. Они водятся в бывших гномьих горах. На банку было наложено заклинание статиса... — Меченый быстро исправился. По всей видимости, перспектива читать лекцию о формах магического воздействия на живые существа его сейчас не привлекала, а с Морены сталось бы пристать с вопросами: — Они спали, пока ты не вытащила пробку.

— Теперь они будут жить с нами! — радостно взвизгнула Морена. — Девочки! Ками!

Де Шенни недобро покосился на Меченого, и тот поспешил уточнить:

— Южный климат слишком тяжел для них, завтра-послезавтра они растают. Это же гномьи светлячки.

— Мне страшно предположить, что ещё мы обнаружим сегодня, — пробормотал де Шенни, любуясь мягкими переливами света. — Я вас предупреждаю: если они не исчезнут, ловить их будете сами. Вас не затруднит принести из комнаты те палочки, которые издают шелестящие звуки, так похожие на текущую воду? Повяжем их у окон.

— Мне страшно предположить, как счастлив будет супруг, которого она выберет, — пробормотал Меченый и ушел в коридор, бросив насмешливое напоследок: — Вы тоже не на работе. Необязательно вешать всё, что я принес.

— Зачем же вы захватили так много? — полюбопытствовал де Шенни, стоило Меченому появиться со шкатулкой в руках на пороге комнаты.

— Размеры мелочиться не позволяют, — фыркнул Александр.

Порой де Шенни совершенно искренне подозревал Морену в нарушении всех норм приличий, но иначе объяснить феноменальную скорость перемещения сестры у него не выходило. Нахалка нарисовалась рядом с Меченым, будто бы не она несколько минут назад убегала на поиски сестер.

— Отличные размеры. Подходящие! — горячо заметил нахалка и жизнерадостно продолжила: — Не расстраивайтесь, Капитан, я скоро вырасту и не дам вас в обиду, — и обняла его за ноги.

От неожиданности Алекс чуть шкатулку не выронил. Де Шенни почти удалось состроить непроницаемо серьёзное выражение на лице, его выдавали лишь искрящиеся смехом глаза.

— Не беспокойтесь, Капитан, тот, кого она выберет, будет счастлив. Уж я позабочусь.

Морена просияла, словно вестник, и улыбнулась.

— А в... обет? долг? в залог! Мы поцелуемся! Мы стоим почти под букетом! — и гордо ткнула пальцем вверх.

— Мори! — повысил голос Генрих: младшая совсем расшалилась.

— Разумеется, — не повел бровью Меченый, который успел взять себя в руки. — Традиции нельзя нарушать, иначе какие они после этого традиции?

Он опустился на одно колено перед Мореной, отставил в сторону шкатулку и, осторожно подхватив маленькую ручонку, галантно обозначил поцелуй.

— Ура! Капитан согласен! Вот, а никто не верил! — запрыгала совершенно счастливая девочка и совсем невоспитанно показала язык.

Меченый подхватил шкатулку, встал и, отряхнув колени, мимолетно заметил:

— Традиции должны соблюдаться. Кстати, моя прекрасная леди, моя жена капитаном точно быть не сможет.

— Но почему? — замерла Морена. На её некрасивом, как у всех детей-полукровок, личике отразилась борьба между благородным порывом спасти “несчастного и угнетенного” Капитана и неготовность расстаться с мечтой самой стоять на мостике черного корабля.

— Потому что я хочу возвращаться к человеку, который ждет меня, а жена-морячка будет ждать только попутного ветра.

Де Шенни вдруг на секунду показалось, будто Меченый говорил это совсем не сестре, больно у Меченого был серьёзным взгляд, обращенный на него самого. Генрих на всякий случай благодарно улыбнулся и решил, что опасную тему стоит поскорее сменить:

— Не пора ли нам за стол?

Предложение было встречено всеобщим одобрением.

Эльфийское ли вино отличалось большим коварством, или вместе со светлячками в банке пряталась ещё и пыльца, вызывающая смех и покой, да только праздничный вечер удался на славу. Если в самом начале де Шенни ещё пытался одёргивать себя и не проявлять излишнего любопытства, то вскоре перестал. Меченый оказался прекрасным рассказчиком: и даже если половина из того, о чем он поведал, была выдумкой, то и оставшегося хватало за глаза, чтобы снова ощутить себя ребенком, которому в вечер Зимнестояния рассказывают сказки о чудесах мира.

Вечер был настолько хорош, что расходиться совсем не хотелось. Генрих позволил девочкам засидеться допоздна, прежде чем, не слушая никаких возражений и сонных просьб остаться ещё минуточек на пять, отправил спать.

Меченый, не чинясь, помогал дворецкому убрать гостиную.

— Однако никогда бы не подумал, господин Лестер, что вы настолько полезный в хозяйстве человек и совершенно не чураетесь грязной работы.

— Вы многого обо мне не знаете, — добродушно улыбнулся Александр с той насмешливой нежностью, в которую, вопреки доводам рассудка, хотелось завернуться. — Но о моих бесспорных достоинствах мы поговорим как-нибудь в другой раз, а сейчас пора развернуть самый последний подарок.

Де Шенни недоуменно приподнял бровь.

— Но под елкой ничего больше не осталось.

За те несколько часов, что господин Меченый улаживал свои дела, он успел отыскать, чем угодить каждой девочке. Генрих ни за что бы не признался, что ощутил минутную досаду: вопреки очевидному он ожидал подарка и для себя.

— Боюсь, даже моих сил не хватит, чтобы вместить его под ель. Только, прошу, оденьтесь потеплее.

Де Шенни колебался недолго: любопытство пересилило рассудительность.

Север встретил пронизывающим морозом, хлесткими пощечинами ветра. Де Шенни сорвал с глаз повязку и огляделся. Небо было высокое, без туч. Луна, испятнанная чернильными кляксами, казалась зловещей, не то что на юге, где она подкрашивалась нежным перламутром. Ели, не чета той, что приютилась в их гостиной, стремились пиками пронзить черное полотно неба, нанизав звезды яркими украшениями. Де Шенни обернулся и вопрос: “Но как?” — замер на губах, так и не сорвавшись. Чудо объяснялось очень просто — путевые кольца. На Острове были путевые кольца! Генрих не выдержал и расхохотался.

Что только он себе ни напридумывал, пока они шли по праздничному Белому городу и поднимались в горы — от летающего корабля до принца некромантов, который откопал какое-то древнее волшебство, с помощью которого можно мгновенно путешествовать. Да если бы Меченый им владел, бедная Империя! Впрочем, став дипломатом означенного господина, Генрих вовсе бы не отказался от такого способа передвижения: уж он-то бы нашел ему достойное применение!

Де Шенни хохотал звонко, по-мальчишески легко и искристо, разом превратившись из сурового дипломата в эльфеныша. Меченый подошел и заботливо набросил ему на плечи плащ из эйнского бархата, знаменитого баснословной ценой и тем, что в любую стужу в нем тепло, а в жару — прохладно.

— Я же обещал, — тихо заметил он и отступил вбок, чтобы не мешать Генриху любоваться северными красотами. По белому снегу струилось серебро, ели тревожно шуршали иголками. Студеный воздух опалял легкие, мешая дышать полной грудью.

— А вы всегда держите своё слово, — завороженно шепнул де Шенни, кутаясь в плащ.

Меченый не ответил.

Генрих бросил украдкой взгляд на молчащего спутника. Тот остался без плаща, в южном камзоле, но, на зависть де Шенни, похоже, вовсе не ощущал холода. Одно слово: северянин!

Несмотря на эйнский бархат, мороз пробирался под него, выстуживал ноги. В глубине души Генрих не верил, что подарок может исполниться так буквально, и не потрудился одеться потеплее или хотя бы захватить с собой что-нибудь из зимнего гардероба. Например, сапоги. Легкие южные туфли не подходили для подобных прогулок.

Капитан смотрел на окружающие красоты с затаённой грустью. От тоски этого человека хотелось бежать без оглядки, зажмурив глаза и закрыв уши, не желая разделять чужую тяжесть. Но Генрих не смог, не смог пошутить, не смог сделать вид, что не заметил чужого состояния.

— Как тут красиво... — голос прозвучал сипло. Холодный воздух перехватил дыхание. Казалось, холодно было настолько, что вода превратится в сосульки быстрее, чем долетит до укрытой белым ковром земли.

Тишина разбилась вдребезги, и вместе с ней отмер Меченый.

— Пора возвращаться, — решительно сказал Александр, шагнул к Генриху, бесцеремонно надел капюшон плаща ему на голову и закрыл рот ладонью, заставив проглотить возможные возражения. — Если захочешь, я покажу тебе Север. Обещаю.

Пальцы провели по губам невесомо и почти нежно.

Генрих сглотнул, слова благодарности застряли в горле комом, а от невинной ласки перехватило дыхание. Меченый посмотрел на свою руку, словно она ему не повиновалась, и осторожно отвел.

— Простите, кажется, меня немного повело от вина.

Де Шенни не обратил внимания на извинения. Он ни на миг не сомневался, что Александр не раскаивается в своем поступке, разве что... боится потерять? Настолько дорожит его расположением? Пришедшая в голову мысль ослепила на миг, словно ему удалось вырваться из темных, душных подземелий на свет и вдохнуть свежий воздух полной грудью. Но голова кружилась совсем не от северной прохлады, и вовсе не от мороза краснели кончики ушей. Каким же слепцом он был. Как же немыслимо глупо было отрицать свою реакцию на феноменальную сволочь, которая порой восхищала до желания обнять в порыве чувств, а порой за считанные секунды доводила до жажды собственноручно совершить кровавую расправу.

Генрих набрал побольше воздуха в грудь, будто собираясь прыгнуть в прорубь.

— А что же мне подарить вам?

— Мне? — искреннее удивление раскрасило баритон Меченого в несколько неизвестных ранее Генриху оттенков. Или они там всегда были, а он просто предпочитал не замечать?

Генрих облизал губы.

— Кажется, я догадался. Нагнитесь, — распорядился он.

Александр смотрел на него с непередаваемой смесью изумления, растерянности, восторга и недоверия. Генрих бы рассмеялся, если бы сердце не заходилось в груди в бешеном стуке: с таким выражением на лице Меченый наклонялся вперед. То ли боялся дурацкой шутки, то ли просто отказывался верить в происходящее. Де Шенни быстро приподнялся на цыпочки и, положив руки на грудь, легонько коснулся поцелуем подбородка, потом замер на долю секунды — за которую Меченый, похоже, напрочь забыл как это — дышать, — и коснулся ещё одним поцелуем уголка губ.

— Алекс... — он отстранился, с трудом заставил себя сглотнуть. В голове бессвязно вертелись обрывки мыслей, как заигранный котенком клубок — хвостов не так просто найти. В черных глазах проклятого можно было с легкостью утонуть. Генрих с трудом собрался с силами и тихо шепнул: — Пойдем домой.

И судя по вспыхнувшим глазам напротив, чутье его не обмануло: он сказал и сделал всё правильно, а о последствиях де Шенни решил, что подумает завтра, потом, когда-нибудь, когда проспится и его перестанет бить дрожь.

[both arts by @Taro Amoretti](https://twitter.com/taro_amoretti)


End file.
